Cumpleaño efímero, Recuerdo eterno
by Holy van God
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo, Deidara tiene malos recuerdos por esta época, ¿será posible que este cumpleaños sea diferente? Tal vez el artista reciba el mejor de los regalos… porque a veces aprendemos de quien menos lo esperamos. One Shot (Reto: Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara-Sempai, para el foro: Akatsuki Rules)


Disclaimer: Kishimoto no quiere compartir los derechos legales de Naruto conmigo :( así que los personajes son suyos, la historia no

Advertencias: Este es mi primer fic con Deidara como protagonista… gracias por su comprensión :3

...

Homenaje a Deidara Sempai (5 mayo – forever in our heart)

...

**Cumpleaños efímeros, recuerdos eternos**

En medio de sus quejas, se encontraba nuestro explosivo y rubio artista; tenía un par de días de vagancia, mientras Sasori se iba a arreglar unos pendientes; la razón por la que el marionetista no lo había llevado consigo era simple, a Sasori no le gustaba esperar, ni hacer esperar, y de esta manera abandonó a Deidara a su merced. Ese es el motivo de las constantes quejas del artista, no es que le importara que su Danna lo haya dejado, lo que le molestaba es que se haya llevado todo el dinero consigo; él podría arreglárselas solo, pero lo que menos quería hacer, era esforzarse en algo que no fuera su arte. A falta de dinero y buen humor, el artista vuela en las alturas en busca de una aldea a la cual asaltar.

No está de más decir, que de vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra arcilla-bomba para su propio deleite. En una de esas oportunidades estaba a punto de decir _KAT… _BOMMM! Se escuchó una explosión, no era una de sus creaciones, no había ningún lugar incendiándose ni gente gritando, tampoco era época de festivales que él sepa, no pudo evitar dirigirse al lugar de donde provino el ruido.

Bajó de su ave y en medio del campo, vio a una niña de cabello negro con una larga coleta trenzada aunque unos cuantos mechones rebeldes se escapaban, vestía una blusa azul con cuello tortuga, un pantalón negro al igual que sus sandalias y llevaba una chaqueta color café claro algo desgastada y rota, no llevaba la insignia de ningún clan, por lo que dedujo que ni siquiera era ninja. La muchacha acomodó unos cuantos cohetes los puso en forma de rombo y usando chakra los encendió, _así no se hace hm… _pensó Deidara y tal vez estaba a punto de decirlo, si no fuera porque los cohetes dispararon en todas direcciones, y lamentablemente para su retaguardia, uno la alcanzó.

-AUCH HM!

-gomenasai! -. fue lo primero que dijo la niña al percatarse que los quejidos de la persona se debían a su culpa, rápidamente se acercó .- ¿le puedo ayudar Señorita?

Ya era malo recibir un cohete de esa manera, pero ser confundido nuevamente con una chica…, simplemente ese chiste ya estaba gastado:¡SOY HOMBRE! Y ¡TEN CUIDADO CHIQUILLA HM!

-¿es usted varón? -. dijo aún con duda .- _tiene el cabello muy raro… _-. entonces se percató de las últimas palabras dichas por el sujeto .-¡NO SOY NINGUNA CHIQUILLA! ¡YA TENGO 12 AÑOS!

-¡CON 12 AÑOS AUN ERES UNA CHIQUILLA! ó Deidara, observó su capa de Akatsuki que estaba con un leve agujero debido al cohetillo.- ¡Mira como dejaste mi capa hm! -. más que una reprimenda, parecía que estaba haciendo un puchero por el hecho, esto hizo que la muchacha se calmara un poco.

-ya me disculpe… y ¡deje de decirme chiquilla!-. parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo que menos quería Deidara era armar un alboroto con el estómago vacío, eso lo dejaría para cuando encontrara una aldea de la cual proveerse.

-como sea hm -. y empezó a marcharse a pie

La niña calmó su posible-futuro llanto y empezó a armar sus cohetes nuevamente .- ahora debo empezar de nuevo ó.

Deidara recordó la razón por la que había ido hasta allí, y no aguanto la curiosidad: ¿que se supone que haces hm?

La chica lo miró unos segundos y puso una gran sonrisa, parecía como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se interesara en lo que hacía. Ella le explicó que con los cohetes quería formar figuras en el cielo, y para eso debía controlar el ángulo, posición y tiempo de cada cohete. Deidara escuchó atentamente haciendo una que otra pregunta, el plan era bueno pero se notaba que a la pequeña le faltaba experiencia.

-estos cuetillos no te darán la potencia que necesitas, ¡esto es mucho mejor hm!-. dijo mientras le mostraba la arcilla en sus manos, su mano empezó a masticarla; está de más decir que la niña estaba asombrada de ver tal acto; hizo unas arañas, las cuales lanzó a lo alto y con un _¡Katsu!_ las hizo explotar, para sorpresa de la muchacha. La expresión en su rostro, lo hizo recordar que hace mucho que nadie apreciaba su arte, de hecho, nadie lo había logrado entender nunca.

-¡eso fue grandioso! ehm… -. rascó su cabeza como queriendo recordar algo .- ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Deidara hm ó impulsivamente; si era o no seguro darle esa información, no lo sabía, pero esa chiquilla le inspiraba confianza o al menos no parecía ser una amenaza.

-¡mucho gusto Deidara! mi nombre es Miyasaki, pero puede llamarme Miki -. extendió su mano para estrecharla con la suya. Deidara miró la mano de Miyasaki confundido, luego miró al cielo, estaba atardeciendo y debía comer algo, sin más volteó y empezó a marcharse.

-_que descortés…_ ¡espere! ¿No va enseñarme como hizo eso?-. gritó mientras corría tras él

-¡no tengo tiempo para esas cosas hm! un lado le interesaba mostrar más de su arte, por otro lado, una cosa es mostrar y otra muy distinta enseñar, simplemente no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para hacerlo.

-¡onegai, Deidara-Sempai!-. esta vez Miki se había arrodillado frente al artista

-¿SEMPAI? -. esa palabra lo tomó por sorpresa .-¡YO NO ACEPTÉ NADA HM!

-¡por favor!-. decía con la mirada baja, aunque se notaba un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas .- ¡Solo quiero preparar algo grandioso para el aniversario de mi aldea! y me encantan los fuegos artificiales! y no soy tan buena manipulando explosivos!

-es una habilidad especial, aunque quisiera, no funcionaría hm -. explicó Deidara, quien nuevamente había reaccionado ante las lágrimas de la chiquilla, y eso lo estaba hartando. Por su parte Miyasaki secó sus lágrimas, parecía que ese chico decía la verdad, y además un destello de esperanza quedaba, y le decía que aceptaría.

-pero… usted primero tuvo que aprender a manipular esto ¿cierto? Por favor enséñeme! Y…-. el estómago de Deidara rugió .-¡le daré comida! Tiene pinta de no haber comido nada! y puedo remendar su capa! se ve horrible con esas fachas!

-DEJA DE CRITICARME CHIQUILLA HM! Y NO NECESITO TU COMIDA!-. su estómago delató lo contrario, a lo que Miyasaki sonrió triunfante.

Deidara pensó rápido: Sasori, y por tanto, el dinero, no volvería hasta dentro de unos días, y tenía hambre. Comida a cambio de clases, sonaba patético, pero en vista que no había mejores ofertas, le tocó aceptar con un _hm, _ más vale que esa niña cocinara mejor de lo que reventaba explosivos.

En el camino a su casa, ella le contó sobre la fiesta de su aldea que sería la próxima semana, que ella quería hacer algo especial, y que era relativamente buena con los explosivos, pero darles dirección y forma era más difícil, y en eso era lo que necesitaba ayuda. Normalmente Deidara no la hubiera escuchado, de hecho, no lo hizo la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando hablaba de las bombas. Ya estaban bastante cerca de la aldea, Deidara se había quitado la capa por precaución, a lo lejos ve unos niños que estaban jugando, pero al verlos a ellos…

-¡es Miyasaki! ¡Corran!-. huyeron despavoridos, como si la niña fuera la misma peste

El artista no le prestó mucha atención a esa situación tampoco, y al parecer Miyasaki tampoco, ella seguía hablando de la fiesta del pueblo, las luces, los vestidos, la música, etc. Deidara notó como la gente se alejaba de la niña, incluso oyó como una madre le decía a su niño: "aléjate de esa niña es muy peligrosa", ¿_peligrosa?_ pensó Deidara, lo único peligroso en la chiquilla era que no se callaba nunca… excepto ahora. Esta vez Miyasaki había bajado la mirada, y había dejado de hablar, caminaban en silencio.

Poco después, llegaron a una pequeña casa, era humilde, pero se veía bien cuidada, sin contar algunos sectores de la pared, manchadas de negro, al acercarse notó que era polvo de dinamita.

-¿que se supone que vas a preparar chiquilla? Más te vale que sea algo bueno o no te enseño nada hm-. dijo Deidara habiendo roto el largo silencio, se supone que trataba de animarla, bueno, se supone. Al parecer a Miyasaki esto la despertó de sus pensamientos, y se dispuso a cocinar, unos cuantos cortes por aquí, una cocina desordenada por allá.. y _woalá_ la cena estaba servida.

Mientras comían, Miyasaki preguntaba: ¿de dónde viene? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué es esa palabra que dices cuando explotas sus bombas? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Porque dices "hum" al final de cada oración?

Con una venita en la frente, Deidara explotó: CHIQUILLA CÁLLATE! ¡ERES DESESPERANTE HM!

-lo siento-. susurró .- no se enfade por favor, me callaré-. y comió en silencio

Quizás Deidara se sintió un poco culpable, o quizás se recordó a sí mismo cuando conoció a su Danna y le hacía muchas preguntas o quizás simplemente no le gustaba el silencio: soy de Iwagakure, tengo 17 años, lo que digo es ¡katsu! y no es "hum" es "hm" hm -. concluyó

-¿y…?-. preguntó la niña, que desprendía una sonrisa, por haber aclarado casi todas sus dudas

-¡QUE!-. nuevamente la paciencia de Deidara fue puesta a prueba

-le falta decir cuándo es su cumpleaños

-¿mi cumpleaños? esas cosas no me interesan hm-. y era verdad, hace mucho que había dejado de festejar su cumpleaños, recordaba haber sido niño, cuando si le gustaba festejarlo hacer unas cuantas bromas a los demás, pero también recordaba esas frías miradas dirigidas a él, esas miradas de desprecio hacia su arte. Despertó de sus pensamientos, ahí seguía la chiquilla mirándolo ilusionada, ella no lo había despreciado, es más quería aprender lo que el más amaba, y como toda niña aún tenía la ilusión de un cumpleaños feliz. Suspiró y respondió: el 5 de este mes hm

-es esta semana ¡falta muy poco! ¿Cómo lo va festejar?

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas hm! -. se molestó el artista, siguió comiendo .-que hay de ti chiquilla? vives solas o qué hm?

-como le explico…-. decía Miyasaki .-vivo con mi abuelo, es un viejo muy sabio, pero viaja mucho porque le gusta ayudar a las personas, así que a veces me quedo sola por un laaaargo tiempo ñó las palabras estirando sus brazos, para aclarar lo de largo tiempo

-¿y tus amigos hm?-. ni Deidara mismo sabía porque le había entrado la curiosidad de saber de esa chiquilla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Miki

-ahora usted es el preguntón jejeje

-¡no me respondas y listo hm! temperamento venció a su cortesía, como siempre

-_Que genio tiene…_-. Metió un bocado a la boca, mientras pensaba .- creo que tengo uno…¿un sensei puede ser un amigo?

Se le vino a la memoria Onoki sensei ¿lo consideró alguna vez un amigo? Dejó de lado sus autocuestionantes, en todo caso, no importaba tanto lo que le respondiera: creo que si hm

-entonces… ¡usted es mi amigo Deidara sensei!- concluyó con una sonrisa. La cual el artista miró estupefacto _¿así de rápido había decidido confiar en él? _Pensaba. Ella lo miraba atentamente, demasiado concentrada, quería preguntar algo, pero se contenía para no enfadarlo, el seguía comiendo.

-¿qué hm?-. preguntó resignado Deidara, esa mirada lo ponía nervioso, era mejor acabar con el tormento de una vez.

-etto… me preguntaba si puedo darle de comer!-. comentó Miki, apuntando a la mano de Deidara, en verdad la niña creía que las manos de Deidara también se alimentaban

Deidara cayó al estilo anime, y explicó con toda su tranquilidad, es decir, nada de tranquilidad, el funcionamiento de las bocas de sus manos.

Miyasaki se puso a lavar los servicios y remendar la capa, Deidara salió un momento y escuchó como dos hombres se detenían frente a la casa y hablaban en voz baja

-debemos hacer algo con Miyasaki, no vaya a ser que arruine el aniversario de la aldea como el año pasado-. dijo uno de los sujetos

-no podemos hacerle nada, es la protegida del gran abuelo-. contestó el otro

-pero siempre está con sus explosivos, ¡va a hacer daño a los demás!-. gritó furioso el primero. El otro sujeto se encogió de hombros y siguieron su camino.

Deidara recordó su propia infancia: _deja esas cosas muchacho!, vas a herir a alguien con eso!, arte? Jajaja, esa basura no es arte! _sacudió su cabeza como si con eso pudiera borrar sus recuerdos. Ya era muy tarde, y le estaba dando un poco de sueño, recogería su capa y buscaría un lugar donde dormir.

-¿está cansado Deidara-sempai? ¿tiene dónde dormir? Si quiere puede quedarse en mi casa!-. ahí estaba de nuevo la chiquilla y sus preguntas, aunque pensándolo mejor, la oferta no era mala.

-de acuerdo hm-. respondió casi inmediatamente, a lo que Miyasaki sonrió alegremente, solo había un pequeño problema, si había observado bien, y vaya que lo había hecho, no por nada es un criminal rango S, había un solo dormitorio .- como yo soy el invitado dormiré en la cama y tú por ser enana dormirás en el sofá hm ó

-hi!-. respondió Miki sin perder la sonrisa

-¡solo era una broma! o eres muy tonta o eres muy amable hm-. asi no es exactamente como debía sonar, pero así sonó. Después de una breve discusión, ya que él estaba cansado, accedió ser el invitado de honor y terminó durmiendo en la cama y Miyasaki en el sofá.

_-Asi que hoy es el cumpleaños de ese niño?_

_-si, pero se nota que no ha madurado nada_

_-cierto, miren lo que hizo, otras de sus estúpidas "obras"_

_-jajaja pobre muchacho-. En ese momento varias bombas se dirigieron a esas personas .- oye ten más cuidado!_

_-ustedes déjenme en paz hm!-, gritó un niño rubio_

Abrió sus ojos, ya había amanecido, solo había sido una pesadilla, no… peor que eso, había sido un recuerdo. Él solo quería unir sus dos grandes pasiones: la escultura y los explosiones, y así crear su "arte de un solo momento", no importaba que nadie lo comprendiera, él hacía lo que amaba y eso era suficiente. Pero, no por eso podía olvidar, siempre tenía esos recuerdos por estas fechas, porque precisamente en estas fechas, había sido oficialmente expulsado/perseguido de la aldea; el día que se recordaba su nacimiento fue también el día que recordaba su muerte para la aldea, valía la pena por su arte, pero había dejado de festejar su cumpleaños desde ese entonces.

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, porque en ese momento entró Miki gritando: ¡Buenos días Deidara-semp…-. Una almohada golpeó el rostro de Miki .-pai..

-déjame dormir!-. dijo mientras se cubría con la manta .-es muy temprano para que estés fastidiando hm!

-pero…son las 11 de la mañana, Sempai-. aclaró Miyasaki, al tiempo que levantaba la almohada que le había tirado Deidara y la sacudía del polvo

-no hm!-. debía recuperar el sueño, las recientes pesadillas no lo habían dejado dormir bien

La paciencia tiene un límite, hasta la de Miki, le devolvió la almohada de la misma manera que él se la había lanzado y dijo: ¡LEVANTESE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! DESPERTÉ TEMPRANO PARA HACERLE EL DESAYUNO! Y ADEMÁS PROMETIÓ ENSEÑARME A UTILIZAR LOS EXPLOSIVOS!-. cabe decir que más que una llamada de atención parecía una pataleta. Deidara, al principio miró sorprendido y luego divertido

-la chiquilla está haciendo pataletas-. dijo en tono divertido, se sentó en la cama .-me levantaré solo porque se me fue el sueño y tengo hambre hm

Miyasaki se quedó de pie en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Deidara saliera, estaba molesta y más aún porque su ira no fue tomada en serio, encima su Sempai no hacía intento alguno por moverse de la cama, solo se había quedado mirándola de manera burlesca.

-¿quieres que me vista en frente de ti hm?-. –pregunta Deidara con una sonrisa demasiado descarada

Solo en ese momento Miyasaki fue conciente que Deidara parecía no traer ropa puesta, estaba cubierto con la sabana, así que no estaba segura si traía sus pantalones, o por lo menos ropa interior, solo noto su torso desnudo, es decir, su bien trabajado abdomen y pectorales, y algo que parecía ser una cicatriz a la altura del corazón. Se ruborizó y salió inmediatamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Una vez solo, el artista procedió a alistarse.

Luego del frío desayuno, del cual Deidara se quejó y Miki protestó que lo había preparado a las 7 de la mañana y él había despertado 5 horas tarde; se dirigieron a campo abierto para comenzar con la lección intensiva de explosivos. Comenzó con una pequeña demostración, Miyasaki miraba asombrada.

-¡Es un verdadero artista Deidara-sempai!-. expresó al terminar la demostración

-¡el arte es una explosión! orgulloso, no necesitaba que le recordaran que era una gran artista, pero que se lo digan tampoco le molestaba. Le agradaba estar con esa niña, auqnue de todas maneras no tenia muchas opciones que digamos.

Durante un par de días, Deidara le enseñó a Miki lo básico: la técnica para que sus explosivos salieran disparados en la dirección correcta, como encenderlos más velozmente, al mismo tiempo y con menos chakra, y que las luces de los cohetes formaran figuras en el cielo, está ultima parte fue lo que más les gustó a ambos, solo costó un par de protestas por parte del Sempai y unas cuantas chamuscadas a su rubia cabellera. Al final, Miki había logrado hacer las cosas bien.

Tanto el maestro como la alumna estaban cansados y se acostaron en el suelo mirando el cielo estrellado.

-tiene razón el arte es efímero-. dijo Miyasaki rompiendo el silencio

-deberías decir eso frente Sasori no Danna hm

-¿su maestro?-. preguntó girando su cabeza en direción a Deidara

-mi compañero, también es artista pero tiene un concepto de arte muy diferente hm -. respondió sin apartar la vista del cielo

-¿cuál?-. esta vez la peliazabache se acomodó más cerca del artista

-¡ya te he dicho que no seas tan preguntona hm! -. por alguna razón no quería hablar del estilo de arte de Sasori, no quería que Miyasaki apreciara otro tipo de arte que no fuera el suyo. Para que no insistiera, preguntó .- ¿porque quieres hacer esto por personas que te tratan mal hm? -. No era una simple pregunta de conversación, era una duda que tenía desde el primer día, se notaba a leguas que a la gente no agradaba la chiquilla.

-no es que me traten mal, es que me gustan mucho las explosiones y los fuegos artificiales, pero a veces se me escapa de las manos y lastimo a los demás -. hizo una pausa .- solo quiero que aprecien que la vida es hermosa solo porque es transitoria, quiero que vean lo que yo veo cuando hago una explosión, como usted -. la voz se le cortó y unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus verdes ojos

-¡deja de lloriquear hm!-. ordenó Deidara, se sentía culpable por preguntar algo que la haría llorar y no quería verla así; además se sentía identificado -.¡hay gente que no aprecia nuestro arte! tu sigue haciendo lo que te gusta y esforzándote para que lo reconozcan! pero si no sucede, al menos la belleza de las obras que dura un instante hará feliz a tu corazón hm!-. era lo que Deidara sentía, aunque nunca lo había dicho, y era extraño viniendo de él, no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de su propio comentario.

Miki se quedó absorta en las palabras del rubio, no era necesario decir nada más, él miraba el cielo, ella lo veía a él, hasta que se quedó dormida. Ya era algo tarde, y Deidara se levantó del suelo, al verla dormida, se dispuso a despertarla, pero desistió antes de probar hacerlo. La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la casa, si la acostaba en la cama y él se quedaba en el sofá, lo más probable es que ella se levantara a media noche para cambiar de lugares, y no era bueno despertarlo, se ponía de mal humor. Así que prefirió echarla en el sofá, la arropó y él se fue al dormitorio, tomó una ducha y se puso el pijama que Miyasaki había comprado para él, no entendía por qué cuando se lo entregó estaba tan ruborizada, pero de todas maneras lo aceptó.

A mitad de la noche, Miki se despertó algo confundida, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, seguramente su Sempai la había llevado hasta allí, que bueno era su Sempai, y mañana era su cumpleaños, tenía algo especial preparado, pero quería hacer más, sabía que su él hablaba dormido, así que solo tenía que ir a la habitación y escuchar todo lo que dijera. En puntillas se introdujo en la habitación y en un acto inocente, se acomodó a su lado, estaba atenta pero unos minutos después se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Miyasaki se levantó muy temprano, preparó Bakudan, la comida favorita de su maestro, la cual sabía porque él lo había murmurado entre sueños. Deidara seguía dormido boca abajo.

-¡despierte cumpleañero!-. gritó Miki entrando nuevamente sin previo aviso.- ¿o quiere que traiga un gallo despertador?-. sugirió en juego la azabache

-¡QUÉ TAL ESTO COMO DESPERTADOR HM!-. gritó Deidara que había caído de la cama por la repentina sorpresa y estaba a punto de lanzar una de sus arcillas explosivas

-kya!-. la niña se cubrió la cara con sus manos, dejando caer el desayuno que traía en la bandeja.

El artista se contuvo justo a tiempo, vio la comida en el suelo _Bakudan…_

-gomenasai! -. se disculpó Miyasaki recogiendo rápidamente lo del suelo .- enseguida regreso con más -. salió apresuradamente. Deidara aprovechó este tiempo para cambiarse, se dirigió a la cocina donde Miki acababa de servir un nuevo platillo de Bakudan, tomó asiento, ella hizo lo mismo frente a él, agradecieron por la comida y probaron sus alimento.

-no eres buena cocinera hm-. soltó luego de beber un poco de jugo, debido al sabor, o mejor dicho, insípida comida

-gomene!

-¡deja de disculparte por todo hm!-. hace un momento había sido lo mismo, esa chiquilla debía dejar de ser tan condescendiente

-gome… sus dos manos sobre su boca, era mejor no decir nada

-¿cómo sabias que me gustaba el Bakudan hm?

-¡intuición femenina! -. soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa, que no lo convenció del todo .- Deidara-sempai ¿Qué quiere por su cumpleaños?

Hace mucho que no festejaba su cumpleaños, talvez hacer algo que lo haga feliz: explotar esta aldea hm

-jejeje es muy divertido-. rió creyendo que era una broma. En ese pueblo el único mal que conocían se llamaba Miyasaki, no sabían la realidad fuera de allí, ni que existían unos criminales despiadados llamados Akatsukis, ni que el mismo era uno de ellos. Quizás podría hacer algo diferente, después de todo explotar una aldea era algo que podía hacer cualquier día.

-en serio Sempai, dígame ¿cuál sería el regalo perfecto para usted?-preguntó ilusionada, con la esperanza de poder concedérselo.

-¡la explosión infinita!-. no tuvo que pensar mucho para dar esta respuesta. Al ver el rostro confundido de la niña, le explicó en lo que consistía. Lo que solo hizo que Miki pensara que su Sempai era un suicida-homicida

-yo nunca pediría eso por mis cumpleaños!, además soy demasiado joven, ni siquiera me han dado mi primer beso-. se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo dicho y desvió la mirada, no notó que el artista se encontraba igual de ruborizado que ella.

-también me conformo con un buen plato de bakudan hm-. dijo para cambiar de tema, Miki sonrió divertida

El resto del día la pasaron haciendo arte "explosivo" para los habitantes del pueblo, pero a diferencia del pasado, ya no se sentían mal cuando alguien les gritaba y ya no se sentían solos, apreciaban el arte, eso era lo único que importaba. Como dos buenos amigos, y como si ambos fueran niños, se olvidaron del resto de los problemas, no Akatsuki, no burlas, no guerras, no desprecio, simplemente ellos dos y un momento de paz.

El tiempo se pasa volando cuando te diviertes, esto mismo les ocurrió a ellos, ya estaba bastante oscuro, Miyasaki dejó solo a Deidara por un momento, y este pensaba aprovéchalo para marcharse, fue un buen cumpleaños, pero debía llegar al punto de encuentro con Sasori o este lo cabrearía toda una semana. Estaba a punto de hacer aparecer su ave de arcilla, cuando Miki llegó.

-sígame Sempai! Tengo una sorpresa para usted!-. tomó la mano del artista y lo llevó a lo alto de una colina, no había nada allí, Miki hizo unos sellos y dijo: _¡Katsu!_

Fuegos artificiales de múltiples colores aparecieron en el cielo, lo había visto muchas veces cuando era niño, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba apreciando cada instante, cada luz, cada sonido, cada explosión en todo su esplendor

-mire!-. dijo Miki, ahora los fuegos artificiales adoptaban formas en el cielo, diversos animales aparecían y desaparecían. No eran los únicos espectadores, desde ahí se podía ver cómo la gente se detenía, o salía de sus casas y admiraba…

-¡lo has hecho bien hm!

-lo hemos hecho bien –. rectificó Miki, la satisfacción no es menos por compartirla .- una vez dijo que quería demostrarles a todos lo que es el verdadero arte… ¡yo también!

-¡no seas copiona hm!

-pero yo soy su alumna, así que también es mi sueño! -. aclaró con su típica sonrisa. En efecto, Deidara observó como todas las personas contemplaban los fuegos artificiales, tal vez ella lo logrará, pensaba complacido.

Empezaron a sonar las doce campanadas que indicaban la media noche, el 5 de mayo estaba llegando a su fin, Miki inició un nuevo juego de fuegos artificiales que sincronizaron con cada campanada, que en el cielo formaron letras, juntas expresaban una frase:

el arte es efímero

la amistad eterna

feliz cumpleaños Deidara-Sempai!"

Sin dejar de contemplar la obra de su alumna, Deidara pensaba en el obsequio que esa chiquilla se había molestado en hacer, y no era solo eso, esa chiquilla lo había hecho disfrutar un cumpleaños después de mucho tiempo, ya no recordaba su pasado con dolor; tenía una discípula, alguien que siguiera su camino… y tenía una amiga, es cierto, el arte y la misma vida son efímeras, pero la amistad es para siempre.

-de acuerdo, desde ahora es tu deber hm -. comentó Deidara

-eh? -. estaba confundida

-seguir con mi sueño hm -. explicó Deidara

-gracias Deidara-Sempai! No lo defraudaré!-. gritó la chica contenta de felicidad, abrazando al artista, el cual aún no se acostumbraba al contacto físico, por lo que se sentía incomodo

-SUELTAME MIKI HM!-. gritó impaciente Deidara

La niña lo soltó de pronto, lo miró con una expresión completamente sorprendida, que lo hizo asustarse, pero luego la peliazabache cambió la expresión a una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre -. explicó Miki .- hasta se siente un poco raro…

-no te acostumbres chiquilla hm! -. dijo el artista cruzando de brazos, parece que el lado oculto y amable de Deidara seguiría siendo eso, el lado oculto.

-hasta que te encuentro, debemos irnos -. dijo un pelirojo que apareció de repente

-_debe ser Sasori… _significa que se va -. susurró Miyasaki, mientras sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos

-¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no llores! -. gritaba molesto .- ¡ o cambiaré mi opinión hm! -. Se refería a lo de ser su discípula

-NO DIGA ESO!-. le gritó Miki, sin duda un momento de tristeza puede disiparse cuando invocas la ira .-¡es solo que lo voy a extrañar!

-dame un momento -. ordenó Deidara a Sasori, quien con una expresión de enfado, se alejó, adentrándose en el bosque. Una vez solos, Deidara se inclinó para estar a la altura de Miyasaki y habló mientras la miraba a los ojos .- también te extrañaré Miki, me dices Sempai, pero terminaste siendo tu quien me enseñó una lección hm

La niña se sonrojó, era la primera vez que su Sempai le hablaba así y estando tan cerca de ella.

-puedo pedirle un favor? -. dijo la niña aun ruborizada, Deidara accedió .- ¿podría regalarme una figura de arcilla como recuerdo?

-oye! Guardar cosas materiales va contra nuestros principios de artistas explosivos hm! -. contestó con un tono de enfado.

Miki se quedó cabizbaja, pensaba que no le negaría ese último favor, pero Deidara tenía razón, después de todo, las cosas duran un instante, pero el sentimiento quedaría con ella por siempre. Mientras Miki reflexionaba, Deidara la miró divertido, se veía muy dulce.

-pero puedo darte otra cosa hm -. con una mano levantó el mentón de Miki, sin pensarlo dos veces, juntó sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos, un beso tierno, inocente, efímero, que siempre recordaría. Una vez Deidara se separó, la peliazabache seguía de pie, completamente ruborizada y sin moverse ni siquiera para pestañear.

-hasta pronto Miki hm despidió Deidara con una sonrisa, subió a su ave de arcilla y se alejó.

-hasta pronto Deidara Sempai -. dijo Miki al verlo partir, sin perder su sonrisa

Deidara alcanzó a Sasori, este no disminuyó su paso, según él, para recuperar el tiempo que había malgastado buscándolo.

-¿quién era esa niña?-. preguntó el marionetista en el camino

Pensó unos segundos en la respuesta ¿discipula? ¿Amiga? ¿o…

-mi discipula hm! -. contestó Deidara, cualquier otra respuesta, su Danna no lo hubiera entendido

-¿discípula? -. luego agregó .- otra que no entiende el verdadero concepto de arte

-¡se equivoca hm! -. contraatacó el artista, pero no siguió la discusión, solo pensaba .- _ella entiende perfectamente_

.

.

.

Hacer una historia e incluir a un personaje propio, fue muy difícil para mí, y concentrarme en Deidara como personaje principal lo fue aún más, espero no haberme salido mucho del tema del cumpleaños y no haber hecho tanto Ooc o Occ (como se diga), conozco al personaje pero para adaptarlo le hice unas que otras modificaciones, que espero no hayan sido tan extremas…

Respecto a Miki, me pareció que sería interesante una chica de 12 años; ya que siempre se describe a chicas adolescentes o jóvenes; es un amor (si es que esa es la palabra) más tierno :3

Háganme saber su opinión en un review o un PM

Nota: si quieres leer sobre estos criminales rango S que amamos y respetamos, visita el foro: Akatsuki Rules y juntos dominemos al mundo!

Yasoropai Tuicha

Holy van


End file.
